


Fatherhood and Flames

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Brotherly!Xanxus, Fatherly!Reborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: After Tsuna refuses being sealed, and the Ninth figures out a few things, Reborn's called in to tutor Tsuna about his flames.......And act as a surrogate Father for him...(Mayhem ensues ;D)





	1. You're Hired!

Iemitsu loved his little Tuna-Fish, he really did...

He just didn't expect his flames to be so powerful they burnt the ground.

Sealing them had been their first option.  
  


"Tsuna, come here." Nono smiled, crouching.

Tsuna ran up to his Grandpa happily, tilting his head innocently.

Nono lit up his fingers, taking Tsuna's shoulder gently...

Tsuna was out the room and hiding behind Nana in the kitchen, eyes glowing gold in a matter of seconds.

"Bad." he pouted.

Nono looked surprised before waving his hand, defusing the flame.

"Sorry, how about we have a little talk, then?" he smiled.

Tsuna's eyes remained gold for a moment, before he smiled, walking back over.

"OK!" he smiled...  
  
  
  
Reborn strolled into the small house, finding Tsuna sitting at the kitchen table with Iemitsu and Timoteo, the wife, Nana, at the kitchen counter, cooking.

"It's chaos." he greeted, smirking at the fact the child had a deep interest in Leon, eyes wide.

"Sun!"

Timoteo laughed, as Iemitsu smirked, Reborn's smirk accented with a raised eyebrow.

"I see he has pretty good intuition..." Reborn mused.

 

 

"We need you to watch over him with Nana, his flames are very potent, though he's able to resist having them sealed. Unfortunately anyone else able to handle him is on call, while allowing a complete stranger near him and Nana is out of the option." Timoteo replied.

"How long?" Reborn replied.

"A while..." Iemitsu grumbled.

Reborn nodded. He could always give notice if he wanted, or at least until they found someone... right?

"Ara, you must be Iemitsu's friend."

"Co-Worker, Ma'am." Reborn nodded, reading and noticing her status as a civilian housewife with ease.

"Co-Worker? You say the word so stiffly..."

"Reborn Sinclaire." Reborn smiled, before noticing the neatly-placed cards.

_"What an idiot... I best solve things, first."_

"I see you enjoyed taking those inspirational trips, Sawada-san." he smirked, walking up to them, "Our dear Boss is certainly good to have you.2

"Ah~... Yes!" Iemitsu's smile was strained, before Reborn removed his hat.

"Come now, you must have hidden it as some lowly builder or something..." Reborn loved the looks he received, before sliding in the clincher. "Mr-Building-Advisor-Boss."

"Eh?" Nana looked surprised.

"Our dear Boss, the very old man before you, has the pleasure of having Iemitsu as his leading advisor, however, instead of being like all those other men, he actually takes time and his men into account! Yes, he is long past actually building, yet his expertise still stands, solving problems left and right, bridging the gap between people like builders, from whom he came, and Architects, such as myself!... My apologies for my bluntness, he may have merely wished to shield his family from the weight of such a position, but truth is a key thing among families, so taking trips which may appear odd for a builder to do may appear strange. However! Should he ever be needed to help work on site or clearing up those around him in the office with their paperwork, he will be there to help, as often as possible.... Right?"

Reborn grinned at Iemitsu and Nono, who looked surprised, before Iemitsu sighed.

"Reborn~, why tell on me? I only want to appear so cool to my little Tuna-fish and darling Nana... Now you'll make them worry the break time I manage to squeeze in for them causes problems..." he whined.

Nana looked surprised, before she laughed, attracting the eyes of all the men as she gave a warm, radiant, smile.

"No matter, I honestly believe that as long as my husband is here, it doesn't matter power, place, or job, as long as we can be a happy, full family." she hugged Iemitsu, the man's smile turning genuine and broad.

Tsuna pouted, jumping from his seat and hugging his mother, who pulled him onto her hip.

Reborn replace his hat as he hid his emotion, a small blush adorning his cheeks at the sight of such innocence....

 

It was about a week later Reborn figured out how stuck he was as he disposed of yet another batch of Mafia lackeys trying to kidnap the kid, before zipping back home to help Tsuna with his kindergarten work...


	2. Xanxus

Reborn got used to watching over Tsuna.

He didn't - _couldn't_ \- love the boy, his world was too dangerous, this little ray of hope would be crushed in seconds...

Tsuna giggled, dragging Reborn back to his current predicament; getting Tsuna back in bed after the seven-year-old had woken up at six and dragged Reborn up, too.

"You should be in bed." Reborn sighed.

"Nuh-uh! Visitors!" Tsuna replied, beaming.

Reborn looked at the clock.

6:30 - an entire freaking _half-hour_ of dealing with Tsuna's sudden liveliness; it was the holidays!

Reborn frowned, before making his face devoid of emotion as he planned what to do.

"Breakfast." he stated. Tsuna beamed, nodding, before they heard a door open, Nana appearing.

"Ara? Why are you two awake?" Nana smiled.

"Visitors!" Tsuna smiled.

"He woke me up a while ago about it." Reborn stated.

Nana smiled, before crouching in front of Tsuna.

"What do you mean?" she asked, smiling.

"I felt people similar to Grandpa arriving!" Tsuna replied, pouting.

"Oh, you must mean Timoteo's sons! Enrico rang to say he and his brothers, Massimo, Frederico and Xanxus, as well as his youngest's friends Squalo and Belphigor, would be visiting. Reborn, would you be so

kind as to help me set up bedding in your room and Tsuna's room?" Nana smiled.

"You just forgot to tell me." Reborn stated.

"Sorry~!" Nana smiles, as Reborn shrugs, straightening...  
  


 

They arrived twenty minutes before seven.

"Ah! Reborn! Hello!" Enrico smiles, before seeing the small boy sitting on his hip, Leon in the nest of brown hair the child had. "Is this the cute little boy Papa told me about, Tsu-kun?!"

Reborn feels his ire rising as the three eldest sons crowd him and Tsuna.

"I'm Frederico!"

"I'm Massimo!"

"You're so cute!"

Reborn takes a breath, before a yell has them out of the way immediately.

"VOOII! Let us inside idiots!" the yell has the boys out of the way, going to greet Nana as the youngest three of the visitors emerge.

Xanxus takes one look at Tsuna, and curls his lip.

"Weak." he states.

"Shishishi! Don't be like that, Boss! I bet the little boy would be quite a bit of fun!" the youngest smirks, white hair blocking out the small child's eyes. "The Prince likes the innocence the little brat has, anyway!"

"We're guests." the one with fluffy hair down to his shoulders growls.

"Shut up, trash, I can act how I like."

Reborn closes the door.

"Ara! How cute! Who's who?!" Nana smiles, spying the young teens and pre-teen.

"The Prince is Prince Belphigor! The Shark is Squalo, and Boss is Xanxus!" Bel beams.

Nana smiles at that, before beckoning the group through to the living room.

"Nana, can I talk with Massimo, Enrico and Frederico in private?" Reborn asks.

"Alright! I'll look after the children!" Nana smiles, as the three adult men freeze...  
  


 

Xanxus hates the small boy, the kid was just so... Small! Kind! _Innocent!_ The brat was so... _Weak!_

As he thought the final word, the boy turned to look at him, tilting his head.

"You don't feel like Grandpa?" he asked.

"I have different flames." Xanxus stated.

Tsuna's eyes widened, before he smiled, looking excited.

"Zanzusu-nii can also use flames?" he asked.

"Xanxus." Xanxus growled.

Tsuna pouted, before smiling at Nana.

"Can I?" he asked.

"Well..." Nana looked cautious, before sighing at the puppy-look she got, nodding.

Tsuna smiled, before lifting a hand.

Which promptly was covered in the purest sky flames they had ever seen, Squalo jumping away with a curse as Bel chuckled.

"Onii-san?" Tsuna smiled.

Rolling his eyes, Xanxus allowed the now rippling flames beneath his skin free, the twirling Wrath flames making Tsuna's eyes sparkle.

"Can I?" he asked, smiling.

Xanxus quickly retracted the flame when Tsuna reached to touch it.

"My flames won't harmonize with yours, Trash." Xanxus frowned.

Tsuna hummed.

"The pretty colours say otherwise, though? Reborn's already match to mine, and Onii-chan's flames are always alight, so harmonizing with him was easy..."

"Onii-chan?" Squalo raised an eyebrow, as Bel chuckled.

"Five years old and already finding Guardians?!" Bel laughed, the boys not noticing the four men entering the room as Tsuna tilted his head.

"Onii-chan's Onii-chan, why would he be my Guardian?" Tsuna asked.

"Well-" Bel stopped when he saw the glare he got from Reborn, mouth going slack, before a grin spread.

"Hey, Boss, try it, if he already has two Suns~..."

Xanxus glared.

"Guardians?" Enrico asked.

"Look!" Tsuna cupped his hands, lighting his flames again.

Reborn frowned, before gently closing Tsuna's hand, so the flame receded.

"Enough, little cub." he stated.

"Tsuna only wanted to show onii-san!" Tsuna pouted, before his eyes widened as he was scooped into a bear hug, escaping only when the culprit - Massimo - was whacked around the back of the head.

Tsuna taking refuge behind Squalo and Xanxus in one bound over the sofa said it all...  
  


Bel thought this was his chance for some fun.

"Tsu-kun, come here!" Bel smiled.

The others watched as Tsuna scampered up to Bel.

"Want to play a game with the Prince?"

There was silence for a moment, before Tsuna pounced on Bel, surprising the ten-year old, as the seven year old, swept Bel's fringe, revealing the blood-red eyes, Bel freezing...

"Bel-nii's eyes are pretty." Tsuna stated.

Xanxus laughed as Tsuna returned to his seat between Nana and Reborn, Bel frozen for a while longer, before he chuckled.

"I like this cub." he smirked...  
  


 

Enrico, Frederico and Massimo left the next day, being picked up by a rather annoyed Brownie Jr.

Tsuna had already, somehow, stolen their hearts, the three having to be dragged out to stop the embarrassing scene it created...

Thankfully Tsuna was innocently oblivious and waved "Bye-bye" to them.

(Xanxus looked like the most pleased cat as he watched from the stairs; Tsuna was perfect entertainment.)  
  


 

It was when they visited Takesushi that they found Tsuna's Rain.

The boy had been running around the shop, trying to help his Father despite still being eight years old.

The boys had stopped upon the two seven-year-olds bumping into each other.

"Welcome!" Tsuyoshi called, before seeing the boys looking at each other in surprise, as well as the boy standing behind the brunette.

"Voi! Brats, sit." Squalo ordered, eyes already reading them.

Takeshi smiled, before introducing himself.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!" he smiled.

Tsuna's surprise morphed into joy.

"Sawada Tsunayohi! Tsuna's fine!" he smiled.

Reborn walked to lean by Tsuyoshi with a sigh.

"Is that seriously-" Tsuyoshi hissed.

"Unfortunately; I've been told to babysit them along with Tsuna." Reborn growled.

"You?! You're a hitman!"

"Who knows how to deal with kids who have high-density, pure sky flames; Tsuna's already reeled in the Vongola siblings and Ninth." Reborn frowned.

"Wow."

"He's only seven." Reborn stated; he wasn't complaining, just stating an annoying fact...


	3. Gokudera

Tsuna apparently found it easy to find his guardians after that, Bel laughing all the way.

Oh gods, now Reborn was making the ever-cheesy Dad Jokes, what was this world coming to?

...

Don't answer that.

 

Ryohei had burst into a spectacular amount of yellow when he had almost run into Tsuna, Bel instinctively protecting the little Sky. (he now protests it was out of boredom, occupying Xanxus and Squalo easily.)

Unfortunately, two Clouds had retaliated, or more, one had gone to defend their sibling, as the other merely was looking for a fight.

Kyoko and Kyoya shot in, purple swirling as Sky flames automatically shot up, cancelling their effects, as well as accepting the flames in one go.

the air hummed with harmony, before Reborn arrived to pick the children up from school.

Finding four unconscious children plus one gleeful-looking Bel did not bode well...

 

Kyoya had apparently "befriended" Squalo and Takeshi rather easily...

That is to say, Squalo and Kyoya ended up fighting quite a bit, and Takeshi wanted to join in, learning Shigure Soen Ryu from his father rather swiftly, natural-born-hitman skills showing when he blocked a killing

swipe Squalo had directed at Kyoya, before stepping into Squalo's place with a lax smile, the pair fighting until a worried cry of "Guys! Please don't fight!" had Tsuna catching both weapons with his hands, leather

gloves causing only deep welts to form instead of any blood being drawn.

"Haha! Sorry, Tsuna!" Takeshi laughed, the sword turning back into a bat.

Tsuna winces as Kyoya grabs his hand, checking the wound.

"Hn." Kyoya drops Tsuna's hand, before leaping the garden wall...

 

  
Kawahira meets the small children when he comes as Checkerface to speak with Reborn.

"I have a job for you." he says.

"I'm busy." Reborn replies, moving slightly to stop Checkerface seeing the children.

He sees them anyway.

"Ho ho~? Isn't that two of the Vongola candidates, plus Guardians?"

Reborn's glare could empty an ocean.

Tsuna chooses that point to look up, eyes fixing on Checkerface.

Before widening, as he stands.

"Reborn! Get away from him! He's bad!" Tsuna exclaims, eyes turning gold.

Xanxus and the others are on their feet in mere moments, the little group of fighters watching Checkerface.

The man chuckles, before tipping his hat.

"I will be seeing you in future, small Vongola."

He disappears without a trace in mere moments...

 

Reborn heightens his guard after that, informing Tsuyoshi and Timoteo.

Xanxus is allowed to remain for a while longer in Japan, until the threat can be assured as gone.

Tsuna only apparently knows that if he ever feels anything as bad as that again, he should come running...

 

Gokudera was sent over ahead of time, unfortunately having to be relocated after having overheard about his parent's death.

Takeshi and Ryohei were taken over, soon returning with the boy, scratches healed and Takeshi supplying enough flames to keep him unconscious.

"If he's already started collecting his guardians, he needs a full set." Reborn stated at the look Xanxus gave.

Squalo had been the trio's "supervisor", along with the new Varia member, Lussuria, after the necrophile and openly gay man had been refused as an ally by Frederico.

Both suns had gotten along like a house on fire, as had the rains...

They were, glad, however, that they had kept Bel under Xanxus' watchful glare; the nine year old would have shredded the silver-haired boy apart in mere moments of meeting him.

 

"Where..." Tsuna heard, as the boy he had just helped tend to woke up.

"Are you OK? Squalo-nii and Take-nii said they suddenly had to leave with Onii-chan, then they brought you back..." Tsuna explained, tilting his head, before smiling.

Gokudera paused in any plans of murder he was hatching as he saw how pure that smile was.

"You... Who?" Gokudera asked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! You're in my house, where I live with my Mama, Reborn, Xan-nii, Bel-nii, Squalo-nii and now Lussu-nee!" Tsuna beamed.

Gokudera felt confused, as the small boy helped him into a sitting position.

Then he noticed the casts on both his legs.

"WHAT THE F-!" he began to roar before a hand slapped over his mouth.

"Continue that and I'll cut your tongue out, trash." a black-haired male growled, Gokudera easily recognising the boy.

"Xan-nii! That's mean! He-" Tsuna paused, before sweat-dropping. "Who are you?"

"Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera growled.

"Hayato, then! Anyway, Xan-nii, Hayato-nii just had a traumatic experience, no being mean, or I'll hide your guns and tell Mama to stop cooking you Steak!" Tsuna snapped, pouting as he grabbed some things from a medical kit. "I still need to check Hayato for a fever, since he arrived with one, and get onii-chan to apologise for knocking him out back in Italy! Lussu-nee should also say sorry for-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it, Tuna-fish." Xanxus frowned, stalking away.

"Hey!" Tsuna's pout increased, before smiling. "That was Xan-nii, he's usually that grumpy when he's just woken from his nap. Do you want anything? Food, a drink, something to read?"

Gokudera felt his guard rise.

"Can you... Tell me more about yourself?"

Tsuna nodded, before moving close, Gokudera blushing as Tsuna touched his forehead to Hayato's.

"Good, your fever seems to have gone... Well then..." Tsuna sat beside Gokudera, thinking. "I should probably start with my family-"

"What about allied famiglia?" Gokudera asked.

"Eh? What's that?" Tsuna asked, puzzled.

"Nevermind! Probably just an Italian thing, so?"

"Oh, OK!" Tsuna smiled, before continuing, Hayato mesmerized by how Tsuna's face gave away all his emotions as he spoke of what appeared to be mostly a civilian life.

When Tsuna spoke of the visitor who had been asking after Reborn, Hayato stiffened, as Tsuna's face held pain, worry, and fear.

"What I felt was that that person was older than they looked, much, much older, and that, had he wanted, he could have erased all of us..." Tsuna gave a small, sorrowful smile, "Although, it was like he was so old,

that we're mere candle flickers, so he feels so sorrowful and alone, as though the one who used to be with him has been dead long before we were born."

Hayato tapped Tsuna's head, getting a small yelp and whine from Tsuna.

"Who cares about some old man! I'm sure you'd easily deal with them, Boss!" Hayato grinned.

"B-Boss?! Me?!" Tsuna stuttered.

"Sure! You're the best person I've met!"

"E-eh?!" Tsuna stutters.

Reborn watches with a camera from the doorway, sending the feed to a certain Grandpa...


	4. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haaa, OK, If you read the thingy also by me where Kawa-oji kidnaps Tsuna...  
> ...  
> Yah....  
> *hides in embarrassment*  
> Blame Reboooorrrnnn....

It's a mild day, Tsuna talking happily with Xanxus and Hayato as the trio walk towards Tsuna's, the other three youngest-Sky's guardians busy with after school clubs...

"Vongola."

Xanxus pulls out a gun, as Hayato stiffens, pulling out his dynamite as the trio turn to see the masked man standing behind them.

He chuckles, before moving so fast it is like trying to catch water.

Xanxus only manages to scratch the guy.

"No!" Tsuna screams, as Xanxus is knocked to the ground, a gloved hand holding his neck. "Xan-nii!"

"Will you come quietly?" the masked man purrs.

"Where?!" Tsuna demands.

"Where Reborn has his next appointment."

Tsuna's grabbed, knocking the pair through a portal, which closes behind them.

"Shit!" Xanxus roars...

 

Tsuna wakes up to find himself in the lap of a teen with purple hair, the group he was part of talking.

Tsuna silently listens, rubbing an eye.

"You talk like Reborn-ojisan..." he mumbles, sitting up.

"O-o-oi!" the purple-head complains.

"You panic too much, onii-san, it makes you appear weak." Tsuna retorts, gaining a chuckle from a few of the others.

Tsuna listened as the others talk, looking round, before smiling as his intuition tickles him.

"What's her name going to be?" he asks, smiling as he looks to the white-woman's enlarged belly.

"Hmm? Aria." Luce smiles, "Who might you be?"

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada!" Tsuna smiles, before tilting his head as he remembered something. "Reborn-ojisan's going to scold me, then Xan-nii's going to tell me off for going willingly, and Haya-nii's going to be crying..." Tsuna muttered the last bit, biting his lip.

"No way!" the scarred woman exclaimed, "You're Iemitsu's kid?!"

"Eh? You know Father?" Tsuna asks.

"Lal Mirch, I work under him after getting promoted from Training Recruits." Lal stated, "The other woman's our Sky, Luce, the scientist is Verde, then there's Viper, and the teen's Skull."

"Oh, OK." Tsuna smiles. "Who was that Ojisan, anyway?"

The others freeze, before Luce leans forward.

"He's Checkerface, he employed us, but then we've been here for about a week..."

Tsuna tilts his head, before smiling.

"Luce-nee, Checkerface is very powerful, very old, and we're just candles for him, since we live in a mere moment of eternity," Tsuna hummed, snuggling into Skull, "Didn't you see it in his eyes?"

Skull squeaks, not knowing what to do.

"Oh? What else do you think about him?" Verde asked, curious.

"You only saw the half of a whole..." Tsuna shrugged, before someone who looked sort of similar to Checkerface entered.

"I brought things for Baby-Vongola-kun! My Boss was hoping you don't mind puzzle-toys!"

"Thank you!" Tsuna replied, as they bowed.

"I'm Wonomichi, call if you are ever in need while here."

Tsuna nods, Wonomichi disappearing a moment later after handing the bag to Lal, who frowns, before peering in, checking it.

"Rubik's cube, marbles and chess?" she hummed.

"Reborn-ojisan would play with me with those!" Tsuna smiled, "I'd solve the cube after he mixed it up, though I don't know about chess and marbles..." Tsuna giggled softly, before frowning, "Xan-nii tried teaching me cards recently, but after the fifth game he decided to just watch while I played..."

Viper chuckled, as they pulled out a deck of cards.

"How about we play, then?"

"What game?"

"Cheat."

"OK..."

 

Two hours later, a portal opened, Checkerface striding through with a blank-faced Reborn.

"Why on earth-..." Reborn growled at him.

"Tsunayoshi, I hope you haven't been causing trouble?" he asked.

"Nuhuh!" Tsuna shook his head, smiling.

Checkerface turned to Reborn, who shot him a look, before sighing.

"Lal, Luce." Reborn greeted, before frowning, "Verde, Lackey."

"Reborn," Verde smirked, "You might wish to be careful about your young ward; Viper, Luce and I have taken a sort of liking to them."

"Really?"

The bloodlust sweeping through the room spoke otherwise.

Tsuna sneezed, sound and expression reminiscent of a kitten.

Reborn automatically pulled Tsuna's handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the spittle from around Tsuna's mouth.

Lal looked shocked.

"You're a Hitman."

"And Tsuna's Tutor since he was four - three years."

"Cheat!" Tsuna hummed as Verde placed a card down.

Verde grumbled, taking the entire pile - which was six cards - into his hand.

"Hmm... Now to deal with Fon..."

"Hibari-senpai's Uncle?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head at the name.

Checkerface tilts his head at him, Tsuna smiling.

"Tsuna, no." Reborn stated.

"But Kyo-nii'd like to meet more strong people!"

Reborn flicked Tsuna's forehead, Tsuna quickly playing after...

 

"Found him."

"Tsuna waved as an eight-year-old looking excruciatingly frustrated was carried in.

"I'll bite you to death, Hedgehog," they growled.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Tsuna hummed, eyes flashing gold.

The boy leapt out of Checkerface's arms and on top of the brunette, who retaliated by little fingers tickling Kyoya's hip...

The teen was down in seconds, a man in a red changshan arriving some time after just in time to find a floored Skull with two seven-year-olds pinning him to the floor, Reborn nearby with a book.

"Blame Tsuna and Checkerface," is all Reborn muttered at the raised eyebrow...


	5. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arcobaleno are formed.  
> And Mayhem happens... ;w;

The adults were led away, leaving Tsuna and Kyoya with Wonomichi.

But then Tsuna had felt the others were in pain, Kyoya and him moving to try and help.

"I'm sorry, but you must remain here until the ceremony is finished!" Wonoichi smiled, as they found the doors and windows locked, and the man dragged them back to the toys.

"No! Reborn! Luce!!" Tsuna yelled, tears running down his face.

"I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!" Kyoya attacked Wonomichi, only to go flying back into Tsuna.

Then Tsuna started crying...

And lost control of his flames.

Both men went unharmed, but it was effectively acting as a large beacon.

Wonomichi dealt with the problem by knocking the pair out.

"Should have done that in the first place..." he hummed, before starting to pack up, as Checkerface returned, curious as to the flames he'd felt...

 

Tsuna awoke on his bed, Xanxus and Hayato at his bedside.

"W-wait! Where's Reborn? Auntie Luce?!" Tsuna squealed, looking round.

Xanxus' face turned grim, as Hayato tears up.

 

Reborn was lying on his bed, a yellow pacifier around his neck, unconscious.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried, moving to hug their father-figure, tears brimming.

Xanxus and Gokudera could only watch in silence as Reborn stirred.

"Tsuna?" he asked.

"Reborn!" Tsuna wailed, as they realised exactly what had happened, gently pushing Tsuna away to sit up...

 

Tsuna and the others did everything they could to integrate Reborn back into normal life, Xanxus dragged back to Italy with the death of one of his brothers, and the disappearance of another.

It was Tsuna's Guardians, plus Fon, that was the only thing to help Tsuna and Reborn not break...

 

 Two weeks later, Reborn's letting Tsuna big-brother him, even carry him around like a toy, Leon nestled in Tsuna's hair...

...

(...Not as though Reborn's ever going to admit how he likes it...)


End file.
